


Five More Minutes

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, aka my excuse to see how much shitty smut i can post in one month, but as i get inspiration to write and finish them, im trying to get better at writing smut, these are not being posted in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Sleepy Sex (Day 1)Days off from work for the BAU are rare, even more rare is the ability for Spencer to curl up in Derek’s bed, after a shower and just sleep. Spencer enjoyed sleep, relished it, when he could get it. Not a morning person unless he has ingested with a pot of coffee into his system or he has to be for a case, he intends to savor the warm bed and Derek’s even warmer presence. //





	Five More Minutes

Days off from work for the BAU are rare, even more rare is the ability for Spencer to curl up in Derek’s bed, after a shower and just sleep. Spencer enjoyed sleep, relished it, when he could get it. Not a morning person unless he has ingested with a pot of coffee into his system or he has to be for a case, he intends to savor the warm bed and Derek’s even warmer presence. He’s still halfway between asleep and awake, but he can feel Derek behind him. The other was the opposite, an almost insane morning person. Spencer scooted his back closer against Derek’s chest, not yet wanting to accept that it was time for him to wake up. He is slightly aware of the broader man’s roaming hands, both of them still shirtless, though Derek was wearing more than Spencer, having opted for a pair of sweatpants over his boxers. Though, by the time Spencer laid down to wait for Derek to cuddle, he’d already fallen asleep, just in his underwear. 

He whimpers a bit, muffled by the pillow, his erection stirring though he keeps his eyes closed and body relaxed. It is too early for this, but he doesn’t mind, the hands are warm and gentle and he finally cracks his hazel eyes, turning his head, though not his body, to look at Derek, trying to look annoyed, but the sleepiness still clinging to him and the soft flush as the hands roamed his skin made the gesture meaningless. Spencer is growing harder by the second, Derek’s hands only briefly paused when he turned, but stealing a short, lazy, long kiss. “It’s too early for you to be horny.” Spencer groaned, shifting his body to let Derek have more access, rolling on top of the thinner man, a smirk on his lips.

“Who said this was all about me, pretty boy?” Derek whispered, his voice still hoarse with sleep, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips, just a slow and soft as the other. Spencer can feel Derek’s erection against him, and let out a soft, breathy moan, his arms reaching up to loop around Derek and also to pull the covers around them, not for any amount of shame, simply for the fact Derek kept his apartment too cold for Spencer’s delicate body. He let’s Derek pull his underwear down, and he’s still fairly loose from last night, but Derek reaches to the bedside table and grabs the lube regardless. Spencer yawns, which turns quickly into a soft moan at the lips gently attacking his neck.

“I wanted to sleep in.” He whined, softly, but makes no move to push Derek off -- they both know that if he asked, or if he indicated in any way he didn’t want it he would verbalize it. Instead, he moans again, arching his back a bit, Derek’s first probing finger having slipped past and into him with relative ease, one arm propped to keep himself up, Derek was careful to grind his hips against Spencer’s a bit, his finger just  _ barely  _ brushing his prostate, once more causing Spencer to arch off the bed.

Derek’s lips curl into a lazy smirk as he trails kisses down his chest, then back up to his neck.”You don’t seem to mind it that much.” He joked, teasing as he added a second, moving and curling and stretching him, enough so that Derek felt comfortable. He easily wiggled from his pants, pushing them towards the end of the bed. Now with both of them naked, Spencer lifted his hips, wiggling against Derek as best as he could, still tired. The long, loving touches and lingering kisses did nothing. The man slid a condom on, just to be safe, rather than sorry, and slicked a bit more lube onto himself. “I’m going in.” He whispered, breath hot against Spencer’s neck.

“You should brush your teeth before you seduce me into morning sex next time, Derek.” His nose crinkled, and he pushed his head away, half-joking. He let out a long, low, tired whine, though the simulation was starting to wake him up more. Derek let one hand slowly, leisurely pump Spencer as he moved in and out at the same time. It was slow and lazy, and Spencer felt himself slowly building, closing his eyes and exhaling. Derek’s lips met his, tender and warm, it was a nice pace, and it lasted a while, before Spencer felt himself approaching the edge. Soft whines and moans had been sliding from his lips the whole time, cheeks red and flushed. His hands pull Derek closer, looped around his neck softly. The angle is strange, but still nice, and it’s a few more minutes before his boyfriend’s hips move a bit more erratic, though his strokes on Spencer are still just as constant. 

In the end, Spencer comes first with a whine and groan, Derek following after about half a minute later. Derek all but collapses for a second, careful to remove the condom, tie it up and toss it in the nearby trash, Spencer is already yawning and wipes his own fluids off himself easily with his discarded underwear, not bothering to put them back on as he pulled the blankets tighter around him. “Spencer--”

“No.  _ You  _ woke me up. I’m going to sleep and I want breakfast in half an hour.” There is no arguing, the genius having already decided on their course pf action for today. Despite his dark eyes rolling his eyes at Spencer’s childish antics, the kiss Derek places to hide forehead is gentle and loving and Spencer very much enjoyed it. He wraps the warm blankets closer around himself and sighed, closing his eyes, just ready to fall back asleep when -- near simultaneously their phones ring with the text message tone, Spencer’s light saber noise and Derek’s generic tone signalling the early end to what should have been a nice, relaxing day of rest. Spencer let out an annoyed groan, trying to block out Derek’s amused laughter by throwing the pillow at him.


End file.
